


The Adrien Agreste Defense League

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Hugdrien (AKA: Adrien Needs Hugs) [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien is a bit overwhelmed by the support he's getting.





	The Adrien Agreste Defense League

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff August prompt #13, finally alone
> 
> This immediately follows "No More Lumpy Custard," from the Hugdrien series, not sure if it will really work as well if read independently.

Marinette led Adrien upstairs once their guests had left.  She'd only needed to glance at Mama, receiving a subtle shoo-ing gesture to know it was safe to leave the cleanup behind. "Come on, Kitty," she said, tugging on his hand to draw him into the center of the room.  "Let's get ready for bed."

He nodded, staring off into space, clearly dazed.  To be fair, she'd had no idea that putting Alya, Chloe and Mama together would result in such a fierce, and frankly terrifying, team.  They had a plan, and no one was going to talk them out of it. Nino and Papa had pretty much stepped back and let the estrogen train tear up the tracks.  Gabriel was probably going to regret ever being born, much less how he'd treated his son.

"You in there, Kitty?" she waved a hand in front of his face.  

He blinked a few times and seemed to come back, his eyes focusing on her.

"Change for bed," she told him.  Jeans were not comfortable for sleeping, and he was clearly overwhelmed.  "I want to snuggle."

His expression slowly shifted to something beatific and his hands went to fumble with his buttons.

Shaking her head, Marinette shucked her clothes, yanking on the soft shorts and tank top she favored in this weather.  He'd always been a gentleman, almost too polite about sharing living space with her, and there was no sign that he'd even looked her way when she was half naked.  She covered her hands with his, and he met her eyes again. "Let me."

He nodded, dropping his hands to his sides.

He hadn't managed a single button, so she quickly slipped them through the holes, untucking the shirt from his pants.  Something about her fingers unbuckling his belt made him inhale sharply, and she froze.

"I… I've got it from here," he said.  "You can go on up. I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you shy?" she asked quietly.  He'd never seemed remotely shy about his body around her.

"This is a little different," he pointed out. "I've never been undressed by someone who loves me."

She stepped close and hugged him.  "Eventually, you will be," she promised.  "When we're ready for that." She turned and scampered up into their bed.  She'd started thinking of it as theirs the moment he agreed to move in. Everything was theirs.  And that was okay. "Don't take too long, I miss you already."

"I won't," he said. "I want those cuddles you promised."  She could hear the sound of fabric and a few moments later, his hands led the way up the ladder.  "Hi." His smile was sweet and bashful.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…"  She patted the bed.

He giggled. "Yes, Milady." He flopped beside her, their faces close enough that she could feel his breath, warm on her face. "Thank you, Marinette.  For everything." His expression stopped her when she might have objected to his gratitude. "Thank you for being such a wonderful person, for helping me when I was floundering, and most of all, for choosing to love me."

"Silly Kitty," she whispered.  "I didn't  **choose** to love you.  You made that happen yourself."  She slid her hand up his bare arm to his shoulder. "You were very thorough in winning my heart."  He'd had so little touch at home that once they got closer, she found that he really needed more than just hugs and affection.  He needed touch, all kinds of it. Her parents had taken to hugging him and patting his arms and back. Nino started ruffling his beautiful hair.  Chloe had somehow managed to step back and start giving him hugs with his permission.

"I sometimes can't quite believe I'm this lucky," he admitted.  "Even before I decided to leave, you… you helped me see what real family was.  What love was. Just being closer friends with you improved my life."

His eyes were welling up with tears, and though she hated seeing him cry, he probably needed it.  And at least this time, he wasn't alone with just his snarky kwami to comfort him. "Oh, Adrien," she said sadly.  "I wish I'd realized how bad it was earlier."

He smiled.  "Nah. I think this has worked out okay.  I mean, my father can't really touch me now.  He can try to use his influence, but we've seen how that goes for him."  He already had a photoshoot lined up with a Gabriel competitor for the weekend, and another one under discussion for the following week.

"You don't have to deal with that bitter citrine tartelette ever again, you know," she said.

"I noticed." A chuckle snuck out.  "The Adrien Agreste Defense League has it handled."  He shook his head. "They have a name for themselves."  He snorted.

"I made them a logo.  I think they're getting t-shirts made."

A full laugh burst out of him, but his eyes were still watery.

"No more wilted pate a choux swans for you, Kitty.  We've banded together, and we're protecting you now."  She scootched closer on the mattress, draping an arm around his ribs, and letting one foot cross over his shin.  "I'm so glad you're here."

His arms eased around her, pulling her closer.  "There's no where else I'd rather be."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speedwrite
> 
> Sorry, this one got a little more mopey than I'd intended, but still fluff-o-licious. There will be another Hugdrien piece at the end of the month.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
